Windscreen wiper motors for motor vehicles are customarily provided with a control system built into a gear box portion of the windscreen wiper motor, the control system comprising a series of resilient metal contact brushes which engage a rotary contact member on one of the gears of the motor. These resilient contact brushes form part of the speed control system for the windscreen wiper motor as well as a parking brake system which becomes operable when the windscreen wiper motor is switched off to ensure that the windscreen wiper blades connected to the motor park in the correct position on the windscreen of a motor vehicle to which the windscreen wiper motor is attached. A resilient metal contact brush suitable for use in such a control system is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,746, issued May 1, 1984, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The present invention is an improvement to the resilient metal contact brush disclosed in such patent.